You'll Be In My Heart
by PrinzessSnape
Summary: This is a song fiction, about how Gohan feels after the cell games.


Okay everyone. I am one of those people who always have more then one story on the go. Here's one of my song fics, it is You'll Be In My Heart, by Phil Collins. Hope you like it. It's very long. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

       Gohan looked up at the stars. It was a few months after the Cell Games. Gohan was missing his father greatly. Goku had told his family and friends that he didn't want to come back, in fear of putting the Earth in more danger. Gohan needed his father! He needed to tell him of this guilt that filled his heart. The guilt he felt for murdering his own father. Slowly a tear made it's way down Gohan's cheek.

Come stop your crying, it will be alright 

Just take my hand, hold it tight

I will protect you, from all around you

I will be here, don't you cry

Gohan picked up a picture that was sitting next to him. It was of him and his father training together, and even though the two of them were fighting, they both had goofy smiles on their faces. Gohan could barely remember the last time he was happy, that was a long time ago.

For one so small, you seem so strong 

My arm will hold you. Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us, can't be broken

I will be here, don't you cry

       More tears were now running down Gohan's cheeks, as he stared out the window, clutching the picture in his hands. "I should have killed Cell when I had the chance." Gohan whispered to himself. In his hands, the picture frame shattered, sending glass everywhere. Gohan picked up a particular large, sharp, piece. "I miss you Dad." Gohan said to the stars.

**I miss you too.**

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on, now and forever more

Gohan looked around his room; didn't he just hear a voice?  But where did it come from? Gohan just shrugged. It didn't matter.

       Looking at the piece of glass in his hands, Gohan thought back to the Cell Games. Hi newly found power, that was inside of him, was so great, that it had brought out his Saiyan heritage. When his Saiyan heritage had surfaced, Gohan had decided to play with Cell instead of killing him at the first chance he got. It was the stupidest move ever! It was the move that had cost the life of his father. "Why am I so stupid?" Gohan asked himself.

**You're not**

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be in my heart, always

       Gohan heard the voice again. Searching his room revealed nothing! Now he knew he was going crazy! Clenching his fist, Gohan felt a sharp pain in his palm. He slowly opened his hand, to reveal the piece of glass he had picked up. The glass had cut his palm, and Gohan watched, fascinated, at the blood running across his hand. Gohan moved the piece of glass to his wrist and started to cut.

**Stop!**

Why can't they understand the way we feel

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different, but, deep inside us

We're not that different at all

       Gohan jumped at the sound of the voice, and dropped the piece of glass to the floor. _Where did that voice come from?_ Gohan asked himself. Quickly, Gohan picked up the piece of glass, and flew out the window. He flew quickly to his favorite place. It was by a small stream, under a great big apple tree. Gohan placed the piece of glass to his wrists, and cut a huge slash. The blood starting pouring out.

**GOHAN!**

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on, now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be in my heart, always

       Gohan watched the blood come pouring out of his wrists, flowing heavily down his arm. He had heard the voice, but this time he didn't car. He was becoming dizzy from blood loss. This was what he wanted wasn't it? He wasn't so sure anymore. Taking advantage of the mind-to-mind bond he had with Piccolo, and called out to his mentor

ôPiccolo!ô

ôWhat!ô Came the reply

ôI've done something stupid! Help me!ô

And after that, Gohan passed out.

       _Where am I?_ Thought Gohan he looked around. All around him was blackness, no light at all, but wait. Shimmering far away, ahead of him, was a small light. Gohan started walking towards it.

**Gohan! Stop**

Gohan looked around, the voice again, why did it sound so familiar?

**Gohan! Don't go to the light!**

Suddenly it hit Gohan, "Dad!" Gohan called out.

**Yes**

An image of Goku suddenly appeared in front of Gohan.

**Gohan, why? Why do you want to desert you mother? She has no one else.**

"That's not true Dad! She's got Goten now! Ever since Goten was born, I've been ignored. She doesn't need me anymore! Besides, I just ruined her life; it's my fault you got killed! It was my entire fault! Trunks almost died and so did Vegeta, and it was all my fault!"

**No Gohan! It's not your fault. Go back; take care of your mother and brother. Tell them I love them and that I miss them**

"But Dad, just come back with me! I need you."

**No. The Earth would be in too much danger. It's your turn. You are the hero now. Go back, protect your family and friends, and remember, I am always with you**

Gohan nodded, "I love you Dad."

**I love you too, now go**

Don't listen to them, 'Cause what do they know

We need each other to have to hold

They'll see in time…….I know

Piccolo looked down at the small boy. He had found him; right after Gohan had passed out. Thank Kami he wasn't too far from the boy. Right away he had brought Gohan to the look out, where Dende had healed him. Now it was just a waiting game. Waiting for Gohan to wake up.

       Piccolo's heart filled with guilt. Why hadn't he noticed that the boy was so depressed? Shouldn't he have noticed it?

       Suddenly the boy on the bed groaned.

When destiny calls you, you must be strong

I might not be with you, but you got to hold on

They'll see in time…….I know

We'll show them together

Gohan opened his eyes, to see Piccolo standing over him.

"Mr. Piccolo? Where am I?"

"You're at the lookout, I brought you here when I found you."

"And Dende healed me?" Piccolo nodded, "Thank-you, Mr. Piccolo"

"Are you alright now kid?"

Gohan nodded, "Yea I talked to Dad."

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on, now and forever

       Piccolo looked surprised, "What do you mean? You talked to Goku?"

       "Ya! He told me that it wasn't my fault that he died, and that he missed me and loved me."

       "We'll kid, you get some sleep and then we'll talk."

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be in my heart, always

       "No, I can't stay." Gohan said.

       "Excuse me? Why can't you stay here? You are in no condition to go anywhere." Piccolo lectured Gohan.

       "Dad gave me a message to deliver to Mom and Goten, and I have to deliver it!" And with that, Gohan jumped out of bed, ran to the edge of the lookout, and took off. 

Piccolo came running out just as Gohan left. "You better not hurt yourself again." Piccolo grumbled.

On his way home, Gohan thought about what his Father had said to him. He was Earth's protector now. He had to keep it safe for friends and family, especially Goten, he deserved to grow up in a peaceful world. Goten was only a few months old, but already his power level was exceeding some of the other Z fighters. Gohan decided that he would train Goten when he got old enough.

Gohan pulled his mind back to the present. Right in front of him was home.

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be in my heart, always

Gohan landed outside the house and ran into the kitchen.

"Mom!" Gohan called, "I'm home!"

Chichi came running into the kitchen from the living room, "Gohan were have you been?"

"I had some thinking to do. And I have a message for you from someone very important."

Suddenly Goten started to cry.

"Go get him. And bring him here mom. I have something to tell him to."

Chichi looked at her son skeptically, but went to get the baby.

While Chichi was gone, Gohan tried to decide on how he was going to word what he had to say.

Chichi walked back into the room holding Goten.

"Here let me hold him mom." Gohan took Goten from Chichi, and whispered something in the little baby's ear. The carefully placing Goten in the playpen that was always set up in the kitchen, turned towards his mom.

"Mom, I talked to Dad." Gohan started.

"What!?" Chichi exclaimed, "How, where, when?"

Gohan held up his hand to silence her. "It doesn't matter, he wanted me to tell you that he loves you and Goten, and that he misses all of us."

Chichi's eyes filled with tears.

Always…..I'll be with you

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there…..Always

Chichi pulled Gohan into a hug, "I love you Son."

"I love you too Mom."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

ôSniffô Sorry guys I thought it was sad, but what did you think? And yes, just incase you can't tell, that's the end. So Please read and review, and read my other stories.


End file.
